Irregularidades en el destino
by Malicia Wooding
Summary: Harry, de una forma u otra gracias a un hechizo hizo un viaje a otro tiempo, donde no conoce y nadie, y ese dicho lugar, esta pasando desastre tras desastre. ¿Cómo el niño que vivió lograra regresar a su tiempo? Dedicado a Alan Rickman; gracias por dar vida a un personaje tan enigmático.
1. Sinopsis

Harry no sabe cómo, pero gracias a un hechizo mal empleado hizo un viaje a otro tiempo. Ahora está en un lugar donde no conoce a nadie, y no sólo eso, sino que en dicho lugar está pasando desastre tras desastre. ¿Qué hará el niño que vivió para volver a su tiempo?

* * *

 _Dedicado a Alan Rickman. Gracias por dar vida a un personaje tan enigmático._


	2. Capítulo uno: ¿Dónde estamos?

**Título:** Irregularidades en el destino

 **Summary:** Harry no sabe cómo, pero gracias a un hechizo mal empleado hizo un viaje a otro tiempo. Ahora está en un lugar donde no conoce a nadie, y no sólo eso, sino que en dicho lugar está pasando desastre tras desastre. ¿Qué hará el niño que vivió para volver a su tiempo?

 **Personajes:** Severus S; Harry P; Sasuke U; Naruto U.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic no me pertenecen, excepto los de mi autoría.

 **Advertencia (s):** escenas subidas de tono.

* * *

Sostuvo su cabeza, adolorido. No sabía dónde estaba, y lo último que recordaba era que estaba en su pequeña habitación, y ahora estaba en medio de un bosque. Harry estuvo a punto de maldecir todo cuando escuchó un llanto cerca de él.

Harry volteó a ver, preocupado. A su unos pasos de él había una chica pequeña, su cabello era de un color rojo intenso, y le llegaba hasta los hombros. Su piel era pálida, y tenía unas cuantas pecas, y sus ojos marrones estaban húmedos a causa del llanto. Se acercó con cuidado, para así no asustarla, y cuando estuvo cerca de ella la cargó. Empezó a musitar una nana, y lentamente la niña se fue durmiendo. Hacía mucho frío, y Harry fue consciente de que ya no se podía preocupar sólo por él.

—Tranquila, Phoenix. Ya estoy contigo —musitó Harry en voz baja con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Phoenix lo miró con los ojos entreabiertos, adormilada sonrió, para después balbucear:

—Haddy.

—Sí, soy yo. Ahora no te preocupes, buscaré ayuda. —Harry sonrió una vez más, para así emprender camino.

El niño que vivió empezó a caminar, con cuidado de no hacer ruido y atraer la atención. Se estaba comenzando a cansar, pero sabía muy bien que quedarse en el bosque no era la mejor idea, y, cuando estaba a punto de tomar un descanso vio movimiento a una distancia considerable. Acercó a Phoenix hacía él, porque cabía la posibilidad que esas personas no fueran buenas, y si tenía que huir no lastimar a Phoenix. Mientras más se acercaba a las personas más atención ponía de no pisar una rama suelta o una hoja, no fuera a alertar de su presencia sin saber que le podían hacer.

Dejó escapar un suspiro cuando estuvo cerca de la puerta, pero al parecer cantó victoria demasiado pronto, porque no pasaron ni dos segundos cuandos dos individuos estuvieron detrás de él. A Harry le pareció extraña la vestimenta de aquellos individuos, ya que de cierta forma le hacía recordar a los antiguos guerreros, sin embargo, no bajó la guardia. No quería que más seres queridos murieran por su culpa.

—¿Quienes son ustedes? —preguntó uno de ellos, sin embargo, Harry frunció el ceño al no entender. Sin que se dieran cuenta, murmuró un hechizo traductor para así responder.

—Yo soy Harry, y ella es Phoenix. —Ambos hombres miraron a la bebé con curiosidad. Phoenix no los miraba como una infante, sino con una intensidad digna de alguien mayor.

—Vengan con nosotros, los llevaremos con la Hokage. —Harry los siguió, porque al fin y al cabo no tenía opción, y por los momentos, habían sido amables con él.

Durante el trayecto hacia la "Hokage", muchos aldeanos se quedaban mirando a Harry y a Phoenix. Harry no los podía culpar, porque si lo pensaba bien, era él junto a Phoenix quienes parecían unos completos extraterrestres, y también porque él estaba haciendo lo mismo. Se sintió un poco más tranquilo cuando pararon frente a una puerta.

—Shizune, ¿podemos pasar? —La mujer inspeccionó a las personas delante de ella, y después de unos segundos asintió. Los ninjas, con más confianza, abrieron la puerta.

Harry miró el lugar asombrado. Éste era espacioso, y en él sólo había un escritorio, donde estaban amontonados muchos libros y papeles, y detrás de estos había una mujer con un gran busto. También observó por el rabillo del ojo que había una ventana donde se podía observar toda la aldea.

—¿Quienes son ellos? —preguntó con desinterés la rubia.

—Hokage-sama, no sabemos quienes son, sólo que aparecieron de la nada en el bosque —explicó uno de los ninjas con respeto.

—Está bien, pueden irse. Yo hablaré con él. —Se tronó los dedos, y después de un rápido asentimiento, los ninjas desaparecieron dejando un rastro de humo—. Muy bien, ¿cual es tu nombre?

—Soy Harry Potter —respondió con la frente en alto, pero aún así sosteniendo con fuerza a Phoenix.

—Muy bien, chico, no te voy a lastimar, y mucho menos a una bebé. Así que puedes bajarla para así poder hablar mejor —comentó tranquila Tsunade, dándose cuenta de que mientras la bebé estuviera bien el chico estaría relajado.

Con desconfianza, Harry bajó a Phoenix, sólo para que ésta al estar en el piso abrazara sus pies, temblando visiblemente. _Parece que realmente se quieren_ , pensó Tsunade levantando una ceja, interesada.

—Sólo sé que estaba en mi cuarto con Phoenix, y al minuto siguiente estaba en el bosque —explicó tranquilo.

—¿Entonces quieres que me crea que llegaste aquí como si nada? —habló inexpresiva Tsunade. Harry se mordió el labio, nervioso, ¿debía decirle la verdad? Por una parte sospechaba que estaba muy lejos de casa, y si no quería tener problemas con la mujer tendría que decirle la verdad, o al menos, una parte de ella.

—Es que soy un mago. —Harry se sintió ofendido y molesto al ver como la mujer se comenzaba a reír como si no hubiera un mañana. Le acababa de decir algo que lo podía meter en miles de problemas, ¿y ella lo único que hacía era reírse? Tsunade se tranquilizó al ver que la expresión del adolescente delante de él no cambiaba, y después de aclararse la garganta preguntó con voz seria.

—¿Puedes demostrarlo? —Harry sacó su varita, y con un ligero movimiento convirtió uno de los tantos libros en un conejo. La expresión de la Hokage era difícil de explicar, y miraba cierto tiempo a Harry para después observar al conejo que estaba en su escritorio.

—¿Ahora si me cree? —preguntó sarcástico Harry, para así convertir al conejo de nuevo en un libro.

Aún con el asombro plasmado en su rostro Tsunade gritó:

—¡AMBUS! —En unos segundos dos hombres (distintos a los de la entrada) aparecieron, y se quedaron callados esperado la orden de su Hokage—. Llamen a Uzumaki Naruto.

Ambos asintieron, solemnes, para así irse. Con la partida de los ninjas se formó un silencio incómodo, ya que aunque Tsunade no lo admitiría nunca, se sentía impresionada e interesada por el adolescente que estaba frente suyo, y Harry no decía nada, porque sinceramente, no sabía de qué podía hablar, por lo cual observaba a Phoenix, la cual parecía a punto de dormirse. Poco le falto para suspirar aliviado cuando un rubio entró por la puerta. Éste no parecía muy alto, e incluso se atrevía a decir que eran del mismo tamaño, y tenía unas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas. En su rostro había una gran sonrisa plasmada, como si nada pudiera dañarlo.

—¿Ves al chico con la bebé? Aprende sus rostros, porque vivirán en tu casa.

En toda la aldea se escuchó el grito de Naruto y Harry.


	3. Capítulo dos: Sasuke Uchiha

**Título:** Irregularidades en el destino

 **Summary:** Harry no sabe cómo, pero gracias a un hechizo mal empleado hizo un viaje a otro tiempo. Ahora está en un lugar donde no conoce a nadie, y no sólo eso, sino que en dicho lugar está pasando desastre tras desastre. ¿Qué hará el niño que vivió para volver a su tiempo?

 **Personajes:** Severus S; Harry P; Sasuke U; Naruto U.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic no me pertenecen, excepto los de mi autoría.

 **Advertencia (s):** escenas subidas de tono.

* * *

No fue fácil, en realidad, nada fácil para Tsunade que Naruto aceptara a Harry y Phoenix, pero cuando vio que la bebé iba a llorar no pudo negarse más. Él nunca haría algo para que un bebé indefenso llorara, por lo cual ahora en encontraba en esa situación, y no era muy cómoda que se diga.

El extraño, _se llama Harry_ , se recordó mentalmente, caminaba delante de él, y Phoenix de vez en cuando hacía pequeños gorgojos. Naruto sonrió ante esto, porque saber que la bebé estaba bien de cierta forma le hacía feliz. Suspiró aliviado al estar frente a su casa; Harry no parecía una mala persona, pero durante todo el trayecto lo único que hizo fue estar pendiente de la bebé, y Naruto siento una persona hiperactiva esta conducta se le hizo incómoda.

Las mejillas de Naruto adquirieron un color rosado al ver el desastre que era su sala, y se sintió avergonzado al saber que Harry lo estaba viendo, ¡pero él no tenía la culpa! ¿Cómo iba a saber que la vieja Tsunade mandaría a vivir con él unos completos extraños? Incluso pensó por unos momentos que la Hokage tuvo que pensar en eso antes de darle tal responsabilidad.

Harry sonrió un poco antes de sacar la varita, y con un pequeño florete, el desorden fue desapareciendo paulatinamente. Intentó no sentirse incómodo por la intensa mirada que le estaba dirigiendo el rubio, pero era casi imposible, porque incluso Phoenix se le quedó mirando con curiosidad.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —preguntó asombrado Naruto, y sus ojos brillaban gracias a la emoción.

—¿Prometes no decirle nada a nadie? —Naruto asintió, ya que sentía que no podría decir nada coherente—. Soy un mago.

Por unos momentos Naruto sintió ganas de reírse, más no lo hizo. Primero, porque Harry no se parecía el tipo de persona que hacen ese tipo de bromas —es más, dudaba que pudiera hacer bromas—; y segundo, él mismo había visto una demostración de magia, y dudaba mucho que hubiera sido un simple truco, por lo cual, por los momentos le daría el beneficio de la duda.

—Tienes que saber que no se lo puedes decir a nadie —continuó Harry, sólo que esta vez su voz sonó estrangulada, y al mismo tiempo, preocupada.

—De acuerdo, no se lo diré a nadie. —Al escuchar esto, Harry se permitió sonreír—, pero quiero que conozcas a alguien.

Harry accedió sin dar objeciones, ya que hasta el momento el rubio se estaba comportando muy bien, y dudaba que lo llevara a algo peligroso. En cambio, Naruto tenía una gran sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. Ayer le había prometido al teme que lo visitaría esa tarde, e incluso, cuando Tsunade lo mandó a llamar estaba en camino a su casa. Sin embargo, ya no sólo llegaría tarde, sino que también estaría acompañado por un completo extraño, el cual vestía con ropa extravagante y al parecer era padre. Negó con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa. Si cabía la posibilidad de que Sasuke se molestara —lo cual no dudaba—, él sabría que hacer para calmarlo.

Naruto se sentía orgulloso, porque hacía nada más unas semanas había logrado convencer a Sasuke de volver a la aldea, su hogar. Tenía que admitir que en un principio no fue nada fácil, ya que la aldea no lo veía más como el niño prodigio, pero él le había hecho una promesa a Sakura, y mas haya de la promesa que le había hecho a su amiga años atrás, era también por el cariño que le tenía a Sasuke. Gracias a él y sus amigos que no cayó en la venganza, y Naruto quería devolverle ese favor.

El niño que vivió extraño cuando entraron a una urbanización, la cual parecía fantasma por lo vacía que estaba. Había muchas casas, pero no se veía personas, y había un silencio tan penetrante que asustaba. Abrazó con más fuerza a Phoenix, para así recobrar el valor. No fue hasta después de caminar un largo rato que pararon frente a una gran casa. En la entrada estaba parado un adolescente de cabello negro —el cual estaba peinado de forma extravagante—, piel pálida y ojos negros. Su expresión era seria y parecía como si nunca sonriera.

—¿Quién es él, Naruto? —preguntó sin siquiera molestarse a dirigir una mirada a Harry.

—Sasuke, él es Harry, y la bebé que está en sus brazos es Phoenix. La vieja Tsunade me encargó de cuidarlos —explicó con una gran sonrisa el rubio. Harry pensó que la personalidad del rubio y el tal Sasuke eran muy diferentes, y se preguntó cómo eran amigos.

—Naruto, ¿podemos hablar un momento adentro? —preguntó el Uchiha, pero más pregunta parecía una orden.

—Claro. Harry, ¿no te molesta quedarte un momento aquí?

—No, tranquilo —respondió sin pensarlo dos veces. Sentía como Sasuke intentaba matarlo con los ojos, y algo dentro de él le dijo que si era posible. Harry también recordó a Phoenix, y él no quería meterla en un problema sólo por su testarudez.

Naruto le dirigió una última sonrisa para así seguir a su amigo. La casa seguía igual desde la última vez que fue, más este hecho no le molesto. Entendía que Sasuke nunca hacía cambios drásticos en su casa por respeto a sus padres, y aunque no lo dijera en voz alta sabía que también era por los recuerdos con su hermano Itachi.

—¿Ése es de confianza? —habló con voz seria Sasuke.

—Se llama Harry —corrigió con un puchero—, y si, es de confianza. Antes de irme a mi casa hablé un poco con la vieja Tsunade, y me dijo que se comportaría, y si veía un comportamiento extraño le avisara de inmediato.

—¿Y se va a quedar en tu casa? —preguntó con voz tranquila Sasuke, aunque sus dientes rechinaban.

—Sí, pero parece buena persona. ¿Crees que lleguemos a ser amigos? —indagó con los ojos brillantes Naruto ante la perspectiva de tener una nueva amistad. Sasuke negó con la cabeza, y sin poder evitarlo, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Podría pasar mil años, pero Naruto siempre vería en las personas un posible amigo.

—Por supuesto. Tú eres una persona demasiado sociable para que no suceda. —Abrazó a Naruto, y se permitió sonreír un poco más. Por el momento le daría a Harry el beneficio de la duda, pero si veía la mínima intención de dañar a Naruto le iba a ir mal.

—Ven, de seguro ya se está aburriendo haya afuera.

Ambos salieron de la gran casa sólo para ver como Harry le estaba sonriendo a Phoenix. Naruto comenzó a caminar dejándolos atrás, sin darse cuenta de las miradas de odio que compartieron Sasuke y Harry. Oh, sí, las cosas serían más "divertidas" desde ese momento, y más al ver las múltiples peleas entre Sasuke y Harry.


	4. Capítulo tres: Visita forzada

**Título:** Irregularidades en el destino

 **Summary:** Harry no sabe cómo, pero gracias a un hechizo mal empleado hizo un viaje a otro tiempo. Ahora está en un lugar donde no conoce a nadie, y no sólo eso, sino que en dicho lugar está pasando desastre tras desastre. ¿Qué hará el niño que vivió para volver a su tiempo?

 **Personajes:** Severus S; Harry P; Sasuke U; Naruto U.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic no me pertenecen, excepto los de mi autoría.

 **Advertencia (s):** escenas subidas de tono.

* * *

—Vamos Phoenix, ¡tú puedes hacerlo! —animó Harry.

Naruto sonrió al ver a el mago junto a la bebé, la cual estaba aprendiendo a caminar. Naruto no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo es que habían llegado hasta ese punto, pero no se arrepentía, es más, si era sincero consigo mismo, entendía que nunca había sido tan feliz. Ya había pasado unos días desde la llegada del mago, y ya todos sus amigos lo conocían, y, al igual que Sasuke, tomaron una actitud defensiva hacia Harry. A Naruto no le molestaba eso, porque poco a poco veía como esas barreras se rompían —exceptuando a Sasuke, obviamente—. Aunque quiso hablarles a sus amigos de las habilidades de Harry, no lo hizo, ya que había hecho una promesa y no quería romperla.

—Naruto, voy a hacer el desayuno. ¿Puedes estar pendiente de Phoenix? —preguntó el moreno mientras se paraba del suelo.

—Por supuesto, tú ve tranquilo —respondió feliz Naruto, para así tomar el puesto de Harry.

El rubio observó con felicidad a Phoenix, la cual con una gran sonrisa se acercaba a Naruto. En un principio Naruto tuvo miedo de tener a un ser tan delicado cerca suyo, y por varios momentos pensó que todo lo que le decían los demás aldeanos era cierto, pero Harry viendo la duda que tenía Naruto le explicó algo que lo dejó frío, pero al mismo tiempo le dio la valentía que necesitaba. Negó con la cabeza, no quería recordar esa charla en esos instantes. Alzó a Phoenix, la cual no tardó en carcajear contenta.

Las cosas para Naruto no podían estar mejor, ya que no se sentía solo, y por fin podía vivir la experiencia de tener una hija. Esperaba que cuando se casara los hijos que tuvieran fueran igual de bellos y amables que Phoenix. La arrulló en sus brazos para así dirigirse a la cocina, ya que el olor a comida se hacía a cada segundo más intenso.

—¿Qué haremos hoy? —indagó curioso Harry.

—Planeaba en visitar a Sasuke. ¿Te molesta? —Los ojos de Naruto brillando, demostrando lo emocionado que estaba de poder visitar a su amigo, en cambio, Harry torció el labio.

Harry no sabía el por qué, pero había algo en el Uchiha que no le gustaba del todo. Desde el día en que lo conoció —que fue también su primer día en la aldea de Konoha—, notó como éste lo miraba con odio, y cada vez que se acercaba a Naruto, ya sea para preguntarle algo o hablar con él, fruncía el ceño a más no poder y no apartaba sus ojos de él (incluso podía jurar que en algún momento vio sus ojos rojos con comillas). Quería decir que sí, que le molestaba, y mucho, pero no podía. Sasuke podía ser un hijo de puta total, pero Harry entendía que de alguna forma había conseguido ser importante para Naruto.

—Tranquilo, no hay problema —comentó con una sonrisa forzada.

Aprovechando que Naruto seguía comiendo cargó a Phoenix para así cambiarle la ropa, y mientras lo hacía volvió a fruncir el ceño, recordando. Había otro problema, y es que de alguna forma Sasuke logró que Phoenix le tuviera cariño. No entendía lo que había hecho el Uchiha, pero no le gustaba nada ver como la bebé se animaba al verlo. Observó curioso a la bebé, quien también hacía lo mismo. Sonrió; no había manera de que pudiera enojarse con su querida Phoenix.

Ya cuando volvió a la cocina se dio cuenta de que Naruto ya había terminado de comer, y no sólo eso, sino también lo estaba esperando. Forzó una sonrisa para así empezar a seguirlo. Mientras caminaban a la casa del Uchiha Harry sentía diversas miradas encima suyo. No era que no estuviera acostumbrado, ya que al ser el niño que vivió tenía constantes miradas encima suyo, pero notaba que esas miradas eran diferente. Éstas no estaban llenas de admiración, sino de odio y asco, y sabía muy bien que éstas iban la mayoría del tiempo dirigidas a Naruto, y aunque se moría de la curiosidad de saber el porqué de esto no preguntaba, ya que no quería incomodar a el rubio.

Suspiro cansino cuando estuvieron al frente de la imponente casa del Uchiha. Como había sido desde la primera visita, ya Sasuke estaba esperando al rubio en la entrada de su casa. Sin esperar o avisar Naruto corrió hacía el pelinegro y lo abrazó, y algo que notó Harry y posiblemente Naruto no es que mientras compartían el abrazo Sasuke sonreía de forma leve.

—Hola, Naruto —habló tranquilo el Uchiha.

—Sasuke, ¡no sabes lo que me pasó! —Naruto hizo una pequeña pausa, para así continuar—. Shika me invitó a su casa junto a Kiba y Chouji a pasar un rato juntos. —Cuando escuchó esto Harry sintió un mal presentimiento.

—Que bueno —comentó Sasuke, aún con tranquilidad, aunque su ceja temblaba—. ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?

—Lo que pasa es que ya voy a su casa, pero no quería que Harry y Phoenix se quedaran solos, por lo cual creí que sería genial que pasaran un tiempo juntos. Ya sabes, para que se lleven mejor —explicó entusiasmado.

Sasuke pudo jurar que por algunos momentos vio todo rojo. Estaba feliz de que Naruto se reconciliara con sus amigos de la infancia, pero lo que no le hacía nada de gracia era tener que estar haciendo de niñera de aquel extraño ser. Sasuke podía ver cómo éste se llevaba muy bien con Naruto, y aunque el Uchiha quisiera negarlo sabía que esto no era más que celos, porque sentía que ese mocoso sería capaz de arrebatarle a Naruto de su lado. Comprobó este hecho al ver que se llevaba bien con la bebé, ya que incluso se llevó la sorpresa de querer algún día una hija como Phoenix.

Forzó una pequeña sonrisa para así mirar los brillantes ojos de Naruto, para así hablar:

—Por supuesto, no tengo ningún problema.

Y mientras Naruto se alejaba, lo único que pensaban Harry y Sasuke era que no haría algo demasiado malo sólo por Naruto, y mientras eso pasaba por su mente, Phoenix los miraba con una mirada inquisidora (muy impropia de un bebé, cabe decir).


End file.
